The Photograph
by Keep Calm And Text Sherlock
Summary: My First Sherlockian Fanfiction
1. The Photograph  Chapter 1

The Photograph – Chapter 1

It Was Another Cold Winter's Day In The London. John Was Sat Around The Fireplace Updating His Blog, Nothing Unusual There, But For Some Strange Reason Sherlock Was Nowhere To Be Found. John Heard An Unfamiliar Noise And Assumed It Was Sherlock. He Called Out, "Sherlock." He Shouted With An Eager Sense Of Hope That He Would Reply. He Said It Once More "Sherlock." Silence Hit The Room Like An Old Unacquainted Friend. John Placed His Laptop On The Floor, Arose From His Chair To Find The Where About Of This Strange Noise. He Could Only Assume It Was Sherlock Charging In And Going Upstairs To Sulk In His Room As Sherlock Had Left Monday Night To Start On A New Case And Had Told John Nothing About It. He Went Upstairs To Look In Sherlock's Bedroom, He Opened The Door Only To Find His Blue Silk Dressing Gown Lying On The Floor Surround By Piles And Piles Of Old Case Notes. This Wasn't Like Sherlock. He Always Left Everything So Perfectly Neat And Tidy; John Knew Something Wasn't Right. John Grew Curious And Searched Around The Room To See If He Could Found Anything To Help Him Find The Where About Of Sherlock. After Ten Minutes Of Looking Around Sherlock's Room He Stumbled Across An Old Family Photo And Straight Away Recognised Sherlock As A Young Boy. He Studied The Photo Carefully And Could Only Assume That It Was Sherlock Stood Next To His Brother Mycroft With His Mother And Father Stood Behind Them. John Was Confused As To Why Sherlock Had Never Mentioned His Parents Before; He Has Made Brief Remarks About Mycroft But Never About His Parents. John Knew Sherlock Was A Person Who Liked To Keep Everything To Himself, But This Was One Thing That Made John Stop And Think. He Quietly Said To Himself "Why Has Sherlock Never Told Me Anything About His Parents Before?" He Sat On Sherlock's Bed And Looked At The Photo Closely. John Heard The Door Slam From Downstairs. He Quickly Placed The Picture In His Back Pocket And Went Downstairs To Investigate. He Was Hoping And Praying That It Was Sherlock As He Had Some Many Questions He Wished To Ask Him Now. But When John Reached The Bottom Of The Staircase He Was Only To Be Greeted By Mrs Hudson. "Hello John My Dear" "Oh Hello Mrs Hudson" John By This Time Was Upset As He Longed For Sherlock's Company. He Sat On The Bottom Of The Staircase With His Head In His Hands. Mrs Hudson Could See The Upset And Disappoint In John And Sat Down Beside Him "John, What's Wrong? You Seem Upset." John Removed His Head From His Hands To Reveal His Teary Eyes. Mrs Hudson Reached For A Tissue From Her Pocket And Gave It To John. "Thank You." "Now John My Love, Why Are You So Upset? This Is Not Like You At All" Said Mrs Hudson Giving John A Warm Comforting Hug. "It's Just Sherlock Hasn't Been Around For A Couple Of Days, And I Just Worried About Him Sometimes" Said John, With Tears Flowing Strongly From His Eyes Now. "Oh John My Dear, Sherlock Always Goes Off On His Own There Shouldn't Be Anything To Worry About." John Stood Up And Saw A Moment Of Opportunity. He Reached For The Photo From His Back Pocket And Gave It To Mrs Hudson. "I Was In Sherlock's Room Earlier And I Found This Photo As What I Assume Is Sherlock's Family, Do You Know Anything About It?" Mrs Hudson Took A Long Hard Stare At The Photo. "This Is Sherlock's Family, And That's Sherlock There" "Yes I Know That, But Do You Know Anything About Sherlock's Family?" John Hesitated. "John, I'm Afraid I Can't Tell You, Sherlock Once Told Me About His Family Life And Asked Me Never To Speak Of It Again" She Handed Back The Photo And Stood Up. "This Is Something You Need To Ask Him Yourself." She Gave John A Warm Smile And Walked Off To Her Flat. John Was Left Stood There Looking At The Photo. He Said To Himself "Something I Have To Do On My Own"


	2. The Photograph  Chapter 2

The Photograph – Chapter 2

The Hours Flew By, And John Was Waiting For Sherlock To Arrive Back Home. He Sat On The Staircase Hour After Hour After Hour But No Return Of Sherlock. He Starting To Have Such Terrible Thoughts As To That Sherlock Could Be Dead. He Was Worried Sick. He Finally Managed To Gain The Strength To Stand Up And Go Back Upstairs To The Flat. He Slumped In His Chair And Started To Cry. Without Sherlock He Had No Soul For Company. Sherlock Was Like John's Best Friend And Without Him He Felt Lost. He Reached Over For The Box Of Tissues To His Left And He Quietly Said To Himself "He Will Be Fine, I Know He Will Be Fine." He Wiped The Tears From His Eyes And Stood Up And Went Over To The Fridge. He Opened The Door, Only Be Greeted By An Empty Fridge. "Sherlock Were Out Of Milk Again" When Suddenly He Realised. He Closed The Fridge And Walked Away. "It's Not The Same Without Him" John's Tears Started To Flow Stronger And Stronger. He Fell To The Floor And Started To Cradle Back And Forth . A Couple Of Hours Went By Before John Gave Up And Fell Asleep. The Cold Shadow Of Silence Fell Over The Flat. When Suddenly Someone Burst Through The Door. "John? JOHN! Are You Alright?" It Was Sherlock. Finally He Had Come Back To The Flat To Be Greeted By The Ill Sight Of John Lying On The Floor. "JOHN? JOHN?" Sherlock Knelt Down To The Floor And Held John In His Arms. "Please John Be Okay, Please" Sherlock Held John Close To Him. Finally John Awoke From His Slumber And Was In The Arms Of Sherlock. "Sherlock! Your Alive!" John Said Excitedly. "I Thought You Were The One Who Was Dead For A Second!" Said Sherlock. They Both Started To Laugh. They Then Realised The Position They Were In And Quickly Stood Up. "Sherlock Where Have You Been? I've Been Worried Sick For The Past 3 Days; All Sorts Of Things Have Been Going Through My Head. I Was Starting To Think You Were Dead" "Me? Dead? Come On John You Should Know Me Better Than That, I Was On A Case…" Said Sherlock Softly. "Really What Kind Of Case?" Said John Who Was By This Point Getting Rather Angry. "Just A Case" Said Sherlock. They Stared Deeply Into Each Other Eyes. Sherlock Broke The Tension By Deducing "Something Is Bothering You John, I Can See It In Your Eyes. You Have Found Something That Is Questioning Your Mind, What Is It?" John Looked Away From Sherlock And Walked Towards The Window. He Pulled Back The Curtain And Stared Out Into The Stars. Sherlock Noticed The Photo In The Back Of John Pocket But It Kept Silent And Let John Say His Piece. "I Hope You Don't Mind But I Went Into Your Room Earlier, Only To Be Greeted By Old Case Notes. When I Realised That You Never Leave Your Case Notes On The Floor. When Then I Stumbled Across An Old Photo" Sherlock's Eyes Grew Bigger, He Knew What This Photo Was. His Face Dropped Into Sheer Shock And Horror. John Reached From His Back Pocket The Photo Of Sherlock's Family And Gave It To Sherlock. Sherlock Looked At The Photo And Then Dropped It. "Sherlock What Happened To Your Parents?" Said John. "Sherlock?" John Bent Down And Picked Up The Photo. "Sherlock, What Happened To Your Parents?" John Said With More Hesitation. "I Remember It All Like It Was Yesterday, Every Image Is So Vivid In My Mind. They Only Reason I Became A Consulting Detective Was To Find The Murderer Who Killed My Parents"


	3. The Photograph  Chapter 3

The Photography – Chapter 3

John Looked At Sherlock In Utter Shock. The Room Went Cold And The Room Went Quiet. John And Sherlock Stared Deep Into Each Other Eyes But Neither Of Them Could Break Away To Speak. When Finally John Broke The Silence. "Your Parents Were Killed?" Asked John In Confusion. "I Was A Young Boy Myself John, I Still Have Nightmare Every Time I Fall Asleep" Sherlock Said As His Voice Starting To Break. Sherlock Felt The Tears Starting To Fall From His Eyes, He Turned Away From John And Went To Sit Down. He Placed His Knees Upon The Chair And Cradled Them Like A Young Child. John Only More Confused, Went Over To Sherlock And Placed His Hands On Sherlock's Shoulders. "Sherlock You Can Tell Me Anything, I Am Here For You Sherlock, Please Just Tell Me What Happened" Said John In A Warm, Comforting Voice. Sherlock Placed His Feet Firmly On The Ground And Pushed Johns Hands Off His Shoulders." Fine John, If You Insist" Said Sherlock. "It Was A Warm Summers Day, I Was 10 Years Old And My Mother And Father Took Me And Mycroft To The Fair, They Promised Me I Could Go On The Roundabout, But They Never Kept Their Promise. They Always Favoured After Mycroft As He Was The Eldest Child Everything He Did Was Golden And I Was Just The Second Child. I Adored My Father, Like Me He Was A Detective, As I Child I Never Wished To Become A Detective But After His Death I Wished To Be Like Him. He Never Treated My Mother Right, He Always Shouted At Her Whenever She Did Something Wrong. My Mother Never Loved Me, She Always Favoured In Mycroft And My Father In Me. Anyway, When We Reached The Funfair I Was Fascinated By Everything Around Me, I Noticed The Roundabout And Ran Towards It Straight Away. I Noticed A Boy, He Is Like A Distant Memory But I Will Always Remember His Evil Smirk Towards Me. I Never Knew Why He Looked At Me Like That But I Just Thought Nothing Of It. Unaware That My Mother And Father Were Looking For Me I Got On The Roundabout. They Looked Everywhere So Mycroft Tells Me But Eventually They Found Me, My Mother Took Me Roughly By The Hand And Pulled Me Off The Roundabout And Out Of The Fairground, Mycroft Was Consumed With Laughing At The Fact That I Was In Trouble Once Again, But I Was Only A Young Child And Didn't Know The Difference. My Father Was Shouting At Her And Told Her To Stop Pulling Me, But She Didn't Listen. We Reached The Car And She Pushed Me In. She Told Me I Was The Child She Never Wanted." Sherlock Stopped. His Eyes Began To Water From The Thought Of His Mothers Horrid Words. He Continued. "Mycroft Sat Next To Me On The Backseat And Starting To Poke And Irritate Me. We Starting To Scream And Shout In The Back Of The Car. My Mother Sat In The Driver's Seat Consumed With Anger, My Father Sat In The Passenger Seat, And They Were Arguing Over Me. She Kept Saying How Stupid And Childish I Was Being And That I Should Be More Like Mycroft But Mycroft Was The One Who Was Annoying Me To Make Me Annoy Me Mother. And Only My Father Could See The True Me. She Started The Car, And We Began To Drive Away From The Funfair. Myself And Mycroft Were Still Screaming In The Back And My Parents Will Still Shouting In The Front. My Mother Was Not Paying Attention And-" Sherlock Completely Stopped And Looked Away From John. "And?" John Said Eager To Hear The Ending. John Knelt Down In Front Of Sherlock, "You Can Tell Me Sherlock.""And She Hit A Car; She Wasn't Paying Attention, The Next Minute I Was In Hospital Unaware Of What Happened. A Nurse Came Up To Me Told Me My Mother And Father Had Died. My Beloved Father Dead. But Something Didn't Seem Right, I Knew Someone Had Tampered With The Car. When We Got In The Car I Noticed A Wire Had Been Cut, But I Didn't Think To Tell My Mother As Mycroft Was Still Annoying Me, But It Was The Wire Of The Breaks. If Only I Told My Mother, They Would Still Be Alive. I Tried To Get The Police To Look At The Car But They Weren't Interested. Mycroft Still To This Day Blames Me For Our Parents Death. My Father Being A Detective Must Of Had A Lot Of Enemies Is The Only Idea I Could Think Of. I Will Do Them Justice John, But I Need You To Help Me."


End file.
